Beyond the words
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. "Todo había perdido sentido para él en el instante en que supo que ella había jugado con su corazón, en que supo que ya no lo quería... ¿Por qué jugar así? ¿Por qué haber fingido todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que doler así la traición?" SCC.


**Los personajes son propiedad de S.M.**

**Título: ** Beyond the words

**Nick del autor: **elianna cullen

**Resumen: **"Todo había perdido sentido para él en el instante en que supo que ella había jugado con su corazón, en que supo que ya no lo quería, que incluso, estaba con alguien más. ¿Por qué jugar así? ¿Por qué haber fingido todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que doler así la traición?" Edward/Bella. Season Cullen Contest.

**Rating: **K+

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Pareja:** Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras: **5350 palabras.

**Nota:** Aunque es en respuesta al contest de las queridas Kathy y Maggie, la historia desde un principio fue pensada para el regalo de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, la persona más genial y loca que he conocido, y la chica a quien quiero como mi hermana: Vicky (mejor conocida como **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz** en el fandom). ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfa! *abrazo* Y mil gracias a mi champiñón por betearlo (y a Estrella y Tephy también).

* * *

**VOTACIÓN ABIERTA. **Si te gustó esta historia, te pido tu voto. Entra al perfil del concurso "**Season Cullen Contest**" http : /w ww . fanfiction . net/u/2306976/Season_Cullen_Contest (todo sin espacios) y votes por "_Beyond the words_" en la encuesta que se encuentra al principio. ¡Te lo agradeceré con el alma!

* * *

**Beyond the words**

**

* * *

**

_Querido Edward:_

_Hace tiempo existió una joven muchacha que vivía cada día esperando al amor de su vida. Dedicaba sus mañanas a leer bellas historias, donde el príncipe azul siempre encontraba a su doncella; durante las tardes, siempre paseaba por los bellos jardines de su hogar, pensando en lo bello que sería compartir esos paseos, esas caminatas, tomada de la mano del hombre de sus sueños; y sus noches eran para soñar con el día en que lo encontraría._

_Lo que más anhelaba de la vida aquella joven era encontrar el amor verdadero…._

Para Edward Cullen, los días habían dejado de tener sentido hacía bastante tiempo. No sabía cuándo había comido por última vez, cuándo había tomado un baño. La camisa y sus pantalones eran lo único que aún vestía. Las botas de caza estaban debajo de su arrugado chaleco y chaqueta, y el pañuelo que solía usar en vez de corbata ni siquiera sabía dónde lo había dejado. Ya nada le importaba. Si la habitación hacía tiempo que se había quedado a oscuras porque las velas se habían consumido totalmente, si la doncella tocaba regularmente la puerta para cerciorarse de que aún vivía y ofrecerle comida que siempre era rechazada.

Todo había perdido sentido para él en el instante en que supo que ella había jugado con su corazón, en que supo que ya no lo quería, que incluso, estaba con alguien más. ¿Por qué jugar así? ¿Por qué haber fingido todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que doler así la traición? Y aunque quisiera, no podía maldecir su nombre, porque en realidad él sí la amaba. Con todo su corazón, con los pedazos que quedaban de éste después de haber leído aquella carta, que más que eso, era una nota que laceraba con cada palabra escrita.

Pero su vida había terminado cuando recibió la segunda carta, la que confirmó todos sus temores y angustias, y más que nada, su amor perdido.

La carta que le envió la duquesa de Kent, su Isabella. _Bella_.

—¡¿Por qué? –se lamentó una vez más, y prosiguió con su llanto.

DOS AÑOS ANTES

_Los días pasaban, las primaveras llegaban y se iban, y el amor parecía que no tenía prisa en tocar las puertas de su corazón. Pero la muchacha, antes que impaciente, confiaba que entre más esperara más perfecta sería la sorpresa que recibiría._

_Sin embargo, al crecer, se le exigía a la joven que dejara de pensar en sus sueños ilusos y se dedicara a cosas prácticas y de utilidad. Era como un pequeño pajarillo en su jaula de oro, donde vivía bien, pero de donde no podía escapar. Se le decía que una bendición había caído sobre ella, acompañada de sus beneficios y responsabilidades, y una de éstas –la mayor_—_ consistía en cuidar su dorada prisión._

_Ella detestaba esa vida, le parecía vacía e injusta, una simple existencia de oropel a costa de las multitudes que trataban de sobrevivir fuera de los barrotes dorados de su jaula. Bailes fastuosos, ropajes excesivos que pesaban más que los niños huérfanos y abandonados, protocolos inútiles para personas que ni siquiera estaban conscientes del valor de su posición. Tan sólo sus tíos, teniendo el máximo privilegio de la Corona, eran los que más se comportaban de acuerdo a lo requerido, a lo que ella pensaba que debía esperarse de ellos, pero todos los demás estaban mal ante sus ojos, y se aprovechaban de ello._

_Por eso la joven declinaba cuanta invitación era posible rechazar sin ser vista de mala manera; no quería que se le honrara por cosas que no había hecho, por honores que no estaba muy segura de merecer. Y a la par, intentaba llevar una vida lo más normal posible, lo más normal que podía esa pajarilla cautiva, soñando despierta con la libertad y sus ilusiones._

—Edward, cariño –lo saludó su siempre alegre madre, cuando el joven llegó al comedor para desayunar—, buenos días, ¿cómo estuvo la reunión anoche? ¿Conociste a alguien?

Él sonrió. Desde que había cumplido veinticinco años –y sin importar su condición de uno de los abogados más importantes del estado—, su madre, Esme, no paraba de preguntarle cada vez que iba a alguna reunión, fiesta o compromiso social, si había conocido a alguien, o mejor dicho, _una_ alguien. Parecía que su adorable madre estaba ansiosa porque su único hijo por fin se casara y le diera los nietos que tanto añoraba.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que buscaba con atención, no encontraba a la mujer de sus sueños, la chica con la que deseara pasar el resto de sus días. Ciertamente tenía una vida muy envidiable. En su mano tenía una floreciente reputación como abogado, y se vislumbraba ante él una próspera carrera en el ámbito político de su natal Chicago. No había baile o reunión al que no fuera invitado y asediado en ellos por las jóvenes en edad casadera. Sin embargo, ninguna era lo que él esperaba.

Y seguía buscando.

—Buenos días, madre –se acercó a besarla en la mejilla y tomó su lugar—. No, no conocí a nadie. No aún.

Como siempre, su madre suspiró y prosiguió el desayuno. Y justo antes de irse al juzgado, recibió una carta, donde el abogado inglés de su familia lo requería en Reino Unido para un asunto de litigio de sus propiedades –y por consiguiente de su futura herencia—, así que mandó una nota al Juez de Instrucción informándole que le era requerido ausentarse del país, y comenzó a preparar su viaje a Europa.

Al llegar al país de su familia, los asuntos de su familia fueron fáciles de resolver, ya que era tan sólo un malentendido mal llevado, y pues, estando allá, decidió pasar una temporada para despejar un poco su mente de juicios, leyes, cortejos y demás.

—Este tiempo será sólo para divertirme –se dijo, y tomó posesión de una casa cercana a los Jardines de Kensington, en la capital, por toda la temporada.

De paseo por la ciudad, cierta tarde lluviosa Edward se encontró con un antiguo compañero de colegio, Jasper Whitlock, quien era su amigo, pero justo antes de comenzar la Universidad, se mudaron al Viejo Continente. Su amistad se reanudó, y para refrendarla, Jasper lo invitó a la fiesta que organizaban sus padres esa misma noche.

—Espero que acudas, Edward –le comentó, mientras lo conducía a su casa en su carruaje—, asistirá la Reina, y seguro te encantará conocerla.

—Si he de decir la verdad, amigo, no es que ansíe especialmente conocer a Su Majestad –sonrió—, pero por supuesto que asistiré.

La noche llegó, y Edward acudió puntual a la mansión de los Whitlock. Con infinita alegría, Jasper lo presentó ante todos sus amigos y conocidos, contando algunas de las anécdotas de aventuras que vivieron en el estricto colegio de New York, enumerando sus logros en Chicago, y presumiendo el prometedor futuro que le esperaba al regreso. Edward sabía que no podía haber tenido mejor amigo, y estaba contento de haberlo encontrado.

Y estando ahí, en medio de otros jóvenes riendo por la plática, fue que llegó el padre de Jasper para llevarse a Edward a con la Reina y la sobrina favorita de la monarca. Llegaron ante ellas, y justo antes de que hicieran la reverencia de rigor hacia la Reina, Edward descubrió a la persona a la que había estado buscando sin saber durante toda su vida.

_Entonces un día, el menos pensado, el amor decidió tocar a su corazón._

_La joven se encontraba en uno de esos bailes sin utilidad que tanto odiaba, esos que sólo se hacían porque a alguien le parecía que era una buena idea organizar una velada e invitar a la Reina para ascender en posición social. Asistió tan sólo porque su tía la requirió ahí, y, mientras reían por las anécdotas graciosas del palacio que la Reina le contaba, el anfitrión se acercó a ellas para presentarles a quien describió como un distinguido visitante. _

_Era un hombre joven, de piel tan clara como los aristócratas europeos, de cabellos broncíneos y ojos tan verdes como los campos de Kent. Tenía una voz que parecía suave y cálido terciopelo, y para la muchacha, él era el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez hubiera visto. Pero no sólo eso; había algo en su aire, en sus maneras, y en su sonrisa enigmática, que le hizo saber que él era la persona por la que había esperado toda su vida._

_Él era hijo de un baronet inglés que ejercía la Medicina en América, se dedicaba a las leyes y se decía que pronto asumiría cargos de importancia en el gobierno de su país. Pero a ella eso no era algo que le importara demasiado. Podía ser un vendedor de telas, un panadero, un cochero o jardinero. Era él. Su él._

Isabella Swan, Duquesa de Kent, la sobrina favorita de la monarca inglesa, era la joven de sus sueños.

No escuchó lo que dijo acerca de él el padre de su amigo, ni se percató de la mirada traviesa que la Reina paseaba entre él y su sobrina. Edward sólo podía observar a la muchacha. Era muy joven para ostentar el título del que era poseedora, y muy bella. Su piel era tan blanca como porcelana, resaltada aún más por el color turquesa de su vestido de seda, y un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba peinado con flores que hacían juego con su vestido, y sus ojos… Sus ojos eran dos enormes pozos de chocolate líquido en los que se perdió, en los que se leía claramente su alma, y de los que se enamoró en ese mismo instante.

La invitó a bailar, y desde que tuvo su pequeña y delgada mano en la suya, supo que ya no quería dejarla ir nunca más. Bailaron toda la noche, valses, contradanzas, cuadrillas… Jamás se había divertido tanto en un baile –y eso que iba seguido a estos—, y sabía que todo se debía a ella, la joven Duquesa, señora de Kent y de su corazón.

A partir de esa noche no se alejó de ella. Incluso, frente a la Reina, se aseguró de verla al día siguiente. Y la velada terminó favorablemente.

_El hombre invitó a la joven a bailar, y ella aceptó gustosa la invitación. Después descubriría que, aunque trató de ocultar su emoción por descubrirlo, su tía, la Reina, se dio cuenta en el mismo instante, puesto que la joven nunca bailaba con nadie que no fuera su tío._

_La joven estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre, y con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, ese amor crecía más y más. Durante esa noche, bailaron más de lo que ella había bailado en toda su vida. Y se hubiera puesto triste de que acabara la velada, de no ser porque mientras aquel hombre amable y maravilloso la acompañó a ella y a su tía al carruaje, le dijo que iría a visitarla al día siguiente, por la tarde._

_Y así fue como comenzó ese romance. Tanto como ella estaba interesada y enamorada de él, él demostró estarlo también de ella. El hombre americano era visitante asiduo de la joven, tanto en su casa de Londres como en su propiedad de Kent. Continuamente era invitado al palacio, y los periódicos comenzaron a etiquetarlo como el "próximo sobrino de la Reina"._

_Fue un año mágico. _

_Como ella siempre lo soñó, tuvo varios paseos por los jardines de su hogar con su mano entrelazada con la de él, paseos en el coche descubierto por los alrededores de su finca en el campo a su lado, y comenzó a asistir a cuánta fiesta era invitada sólo por el placer de verse acompañada por él._

_Amaba las pláticas que sostenían acerca de los clásicos antiguos y los libros que iban viendo la luz; amaba los cómodos silencios que se instalaban entre ellos cuando veían el atardecer a la orilla del lago que colindaba con sus bosques; y amaba la forma en que sus ojos verdes adquirían un brillo peculiar cuando se perdían en los suyos. _

Edward estaba sumamente agradecido con su amigo Jasper, y los momentos que no los pasaba con Bella, cómo le pidió ella que la llamara, los pasaba con él, haciéndole partícipe del futuro que planeaba al lado de su joven amada.

—Te prometo, Jasper, que por ella sería capaz de dejarlo todo en Chicago –le dijo un día, mientras tomaban el almuerzo en su casa, puesto que Bella se había ausentado de la ciudad unos días con sus primos, en el norte—. Sé que es difícil que ella acceda o pueda permitirse el abandonar su país, a su familia, y resultaría más fácil que yo me quedara aquí.

—¿Estás seguro, Edward? Quiero decir, tu nombre suena con fuerza para ocupar la alcaldía dentro de algunos años –le comentó su amigo—, y mira que aunque viva a casi medio mundo de distancia estoy mejor informado que tú –se rieron.

—Lo digo en serio. Es posible que una posición política como la que tengo en Chicago sea importante, pero la amo, Jasper. Ella es todo lo que he soñado, y si tengo que sacrificar todo eso por ella, con gusto lo haré.

—Entonces te creo, amigo. Te creo, te admito por ello, y te felicito.

Los días pasaron, la primavera se convirtió en verano, y Edward y Bella parecían vivir su romance como si cada día fuera el último. Eran como las dos partes de un todo que después de tanto tiempo separadas, las hubieran juntado al fin. No se separaban, se movían uno al compás del otro –y no solamente cuando bailaban, actividad a la que Bella se había hecho afecta gracias a los firmes y amables brazos de Edward, que la conducían por la pista con elegancia y delicadeza—. Organizaron días de campo en la casa solariega que Bella tenía en Kent, y tardeadas en el lago cercano. Óperas, obras de teatro y reuniones con realezas extranjeras fueron también parte de sus experiencias.

La Reina, por deferencia y cariño a su sobrina, organizaba las más reuniones posibles en el palacio, ya que además de adorar el estado de felicidad absoluta en el que se mantenía su querida Isabella desde que había conocido al encantador caballero americano, estaba igualmente prendada de él. Disfrutaba hablar con él acerca de política y leyes, y le encantaba verlos hablar de sus gustos compartidos.

Cuando el verano tocaba a su fin, Edward no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo. Había pensado hacerle la pregunta a Bella en un bien organizado día de campo, tal vez en un viaje sorpresa a Hampshire, sin embargo, ese día no le importó que estuviera lloviendo y que estuvieran en un kiosco. El momento resultó perfecto cuando, poco a poco, salieron de sus labios hermosas palabras llenas de amor y pasión que inundaron el corazón de Bella, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera a más de tres metros sobre el cielo.

—…Así que, Isabella Swan, más que duquesa de un condado, reina absoluta de mi corazón, ¿me concederías el honor, la grandísima felicidad de aceptar ser mi esposa y permitirme compartir el resto de mi vida contigo?

_Todo fue mejor que un sueño, porque todo eso fue real para la joven. Lo amaba con todo su ser, y se sabía segura que él la amaba de la misma forma. Tanto que el día que le pidió matrimonio, mientras esperaban en uno de los kioscos de los jardines del palacio real que la lluvia amainara, él le dijo que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo su prometedor futuro en América e iniciar de nuevo en Inglaterra, claro, con ella a su lado._

_La muchacha aceptó encantada, no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad, y esa misma tarde anunciaron su compromiso a la familia real. Se decidió que el hombre iría a América para anunciarles a sus padres la noticia, y traerlos para comenzar los preparativos de la celebración, puesto que tomaría lugar en el hogar de la joven._

Bella, completamente emocionada, apenas fue capaz de susurrar un "sí, mil veces sí" antes de llorar a lágrima viva de felicidad, y de fundirse en un cálido abrazo y un apasionado beso con el que sería su futuro esposo.

Empapados y con los zapatos sucios de barro, anunciaron su compromiso ante la familia real a la hora del té, y lejos de escandalizarse por su aspecto, los felicitaron ampliamente, pues sabían que esa noticia les sería dicha tarde o temprano.

Edward no podía ser más feliz, y emocionado incluso, les habló de los planes que tenía de dejar su vida en América y establecerse en Inglaterra de la forma que le fuera posible. Jasper, con quien había hablado anteriormente del asunto, ya tenía algunas opciones para él, y hasta el Rey le hizo partícipe de algunas. Todo para que la joven pareja fuera feliz.

Antes de que pasara más tiempo, Edward se preparó para su viaje a Estados Unidos. Se despidió con la promesa de regresar pronto, con sus padres y todos sus asuntos arreglados, para su boda con la joven de sus sueños.

Una helada mañana de principios de otoño, Bella y Jasper acompañaron a Edward al puerto, lo despidieron con pesar y esperanzas al mismo tiempo. Ella le dio un cálido beso de despedida, lo justo para que Edward supiera lo que dejaba en el Viejo Continente y estuviera ansioso por volver.

En el viaje, Edward, continuaba pensando en la dicha que había encontrado, justo cuando menos había pensado en ello, y se divertía pensando en la inmensa alegría que le brindaría a su madre. Al arribar a Nueva York, tomó de inmediato una diligencia hacia Chicago, ya que no quería perder tiempo alguno. Quería terminar lo antes posible para regresar a Inglaterra.

_El hombre partió una tarde de verano, con un beso de su prometida aún entibiando sus labios, y una pequeña pintura de su amada guardada en su equipaje, para no extrañarla demasiado durante su ausencia._

Apenas llegar a su casa, su madre lo recibió como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo, y su padre no se quedó atrás.

—¡Edward, cariño! ¡Ya estás por fin de regreso!

—Hijo, gracias a Dios estás bien y de vuelta con nosotros. ¿Cómo fue todo por allá?

—Madre, padre –asintió—, todo fue bien en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, tengo una gran noticia que darles –sonrió enigmáticamente, con la sonrisa que Bella amaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió su padre, curioso.

—¿Qué es lo que me preguntas cada mañana después de una fiesta o reunión, madre?

Esme Cullen ahogó un grito de emoción.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu estancia allá, Edward? –se le cortó la voz—. ¿Conociste a alguien?

—Así es. Conocí a una joven maravillosa y… es necesario que me acompañen por una temporada a Inglaterra para que, madre, seas partícipe de los preparativos para mi boda.

—¡Edward! –lo abrazó de nuevo, llorando de alegría.

Una vez que Edward se hubo refrescado, luego del largo viaje que realizó, les contó toda la historia a sus padres, quienes sí estaban más emocionados que nunca, porque al fin su hijo había encontrado a la mujer correcta, resultaros exultantes cuando Edward les informó que la joven de su corazón era la sobrina predilecta de la Reina. Así también, les comunicó su decisión de residir en Reino Unido. Aunque se entristecieron porque su hijo se marcharía, sabían que era por su bien, así que no discutieron su decisión, y de inmediato pusieron manos a la obra para arreglar sus asuntos.

_Llegó a su ciudad natal, Chicago, con inmensa alegría, anunciando a los cuatro vientos su compromiso. Sus padres no podían estar más felices por él, especialmente su madre, y comenzaron a preparar su prologado viaje a Europa. Los amigos del hombre lo felicitaban por la suerte de haber encontrado a la mujer por la que era capaz de cruzar el océano y dejar todo atrás. ¿Y él? Él no veía el día en que regresaría a Reino Unido y la vería de nuevo._

Edward acudió a despedirse en el Juzgado, entregar a otros litigantes los casos que habían llegado para él en su ausencia, y además de darles a sus amigos las buenas nuevas de su próximo matrimonio, decirles que dejaba América.

Con cada día que pasaba, Edward veía más cercano el día de su retorno, el día en que veía de nuevo a su amada, y el día en que unirían sus vidas.

Pero, lamentablemente, no todo podía ser tan perfecto como lo soñaba, y así como había encontrado el amor cuando menos lo esperaba, la desdicha lo había alcanzado también.

_Entonces sucedió._

_Una mañana, el cartero dejó en la mansión del hombre y su familia una misiva, proveniente de Inglaterra. Él, ilusionado por tener noticias de su joven amada, se llevó una gran decepción. Ella, en lenguaje llano y distante, casi frío, anulaba su compromiso y le pedía no regresar a Europa ni intentar establecer contacto con ella._

Cierta mañana, a pocos días de su ya ansiado regreso a Inglaterra, un cartero dejó en su mansión lo que parecía ser una inocente carta, proveniente del puño y letra de Bella, con el papel y el sello protocolarios del Palacio. Esperando lo mejor, Edward abrió la carta, la cual era inusualmente corta, y la leyó.

Edward Cullen,

Espero que usted y su familia se encuentren bien.

Me permito comunicarle que he tomado la decisión de invalidar nuestro compromiso. He pensado mejor las cosas y me he dado cuenta que en realidad no deseo –ni es lo correcto— casarme con usted.

Siento mucho los inconvenientes, pero por lo que a Inglaterra respecta, quédese tranquilo. Sólo saben de nuestro ya roto compromiso las personas que estuvieron presentes aquella tarde, y se les ha pedido que guarden la más absoluta discreción.

Así mismo, le pido que no se comunique en el futuro conmigo. De cualquier manera, no contestaré ninguna misiva o telegrama, ni tampoco recibiré visitas.

Gracias por los bellos momentos que pasamos, pero lamento haber actuado de esa forma. Desde un principio debí saber que esto no sería posible.

La Condesa de Kent.

No podía creerlo. No era posible.

La leyó tres, cuatro veces, en un intento desesperado de descubrir que había algún tipo de broma de mal gusto en la misiva. Pero finalmente supo que no era así, que lo que estaba escrito era lo que en verdad quería decir la autora, aunque simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Isabella lo amaba, tanto como él la amaba a ella. Entonces, ¿por qué hacía eso?

Viajar no era una posibilidad, por lo menos no todavía, ya que lo prolongado del viaje no ayudaría a su situación actual. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Aún en contra de lo que Bella le pedía en la carta, mandó todos los telegramas posibles al Palacio, a su casa en Kent y cuanta familia de ella le resultaba posible localizar.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella?

¿Por qué has hecho eso? Dime que no es cierto, dime que ninguna de esas palabras es cierta.

Isabella, por favor, dime que no es cierto.

Su Majestad, le ruego que me informe acerca de su sobrina, Isabella.

¡¿Por qué, Bella?

¡¿POR QUÉ?

También envió cables a los amigos que había hecho por allá, primordialmente a Jasper, pidiéndoles información acerca de la Duquesa de Kent, si sabían algo de ella, y a su amigo, confiándole lo que había ocurrido. Edward se sentía desesperado, incrédulo, y más que nada, dolido. Sus padres intentaban calmarlo, y su madre lo consolaba, asegurándole que probablemente todo eso era un malentendido.

Pero ninguna respuesta llegaba, hasta que se recibió el mensaje de Jasper.

Edward, antes que nada, eres mi mejor amigo y lamento causarte este dolor. La carta que te envió Isabella es cierta. Por medio de mi madre y sus amigas, quienes mantienen estrecha relación con los círculos sociales que se mueven alrededor del Palacio, supe que jamás nadie habló una sola palabra acerca de tu compromiso con la Duquesa. Si no fuera porque tú mismo me lo dijiste, ni yo ni nadie en el Reino Unido sabríamos. De lo que sí se ha enterado mi madre, es que la Duquesa se ha comprometido con el príncipe de Edimburgo, al parecer, amigo suyo de la infancia. Y a partir de entonces nada más se ha sabido de ella, Edward. De verdad lo siento.

El aluvión de telegramas fue de nuevo enviado con destino al Palacio, pero al igual que la primera vez, nadie respondió a sus ruegos, a sus súplicas, a los gemidos de su corazón roto.

_Fue como un balde de agua fría, como caer desde el edificio más alto hacia el duro empedrado de la avenida. Fue un duro golpe, y como cualquiera hubiera hecho en su caso, se negó a creer lo ocurrido. Para él, todo era producto de una terrible pesadilla, porque no podía ser cierto que la animosa y enamorada jovencita que había dejado en Inglaterra con la promesa de volver y casarse con ella en menos de un mes cortara toda relación y afecto con él. No era posible._

_Mandó telegramas al Palacio y a los amigos que había hecho durante su estancia allá, todo en busca de una explicación, saber por qué la joven había cambiado de parecer. Pero no recibió buenas noticias. Al parecer la joven se había comprometido con el príncipe de Edimburgo, y desde ese entonces nadie sabía nada de ella._

_Él cayó en un estupor, todo dejó de tener sentido. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y cada uno tenía su propio reclamo para la joven. Empero, todo se resumía en un lastimero "¿por qué?"…_

Edward quería odiarla, detestarla, maldecirla por lo que había causado en él, por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causaba. Pero no podía. Intentó romper su carta, y terminaba leyéndola una vez más, como si masoquistamente abriera la herida una y otra vez; trató de deshacerse de la pintura que ella le había entregado poco antes de su viaje, para que mientras estuviera en América la recordara, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que observarla y suspirar por su amor por ella, mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas, su rostro.

Se alejó del mundo, se encerró en sí mismo, y ni siquiera permitió que sus padres lo acompañaran. Ya nada le importaba. Para él sólo existían su roto corazón, sus ilusiones deshechas, y una hermosa joven que vivía felizmente en Edimburgo con su príncipe.

_La historia llega hasta aquí, Edward, la historia que tú conoces tan bien. Sin embargo, creo que deberías saber lo que pasó en realidad, porque aunque creas que es justo que el hombre de la historias se empeñe en intentar odiar a esa joven, ella tiene derecho a contar lo que pasó, a, por fin, romper su silencio y dar a conocer la verdadera razón por la que le rompió el corazón a aquel hombre –al que amaba con todo su ser_—_._

Al llegar el término de la primavera, en la mansión Cullen, se recibió una carta, un poco abultada, proveniente de Inglaterra, con el sello real y dirigida a Edward. Esme, con mucho tacto intentó dársela a su hijo, pero él no la aceptó. La dejó ahí, sobre el escritorio de su estancia, acumulando polvo, envejeciéndose, sin siquiera darle una mirada. No quería saber de la felicidad doméstica de la que fuera casi su esposa, no quería conmiseración ni lástimas. No quería saber más de ella. Suficiente tenía con los recuerdos que guardaba en su corazón.

Poco a poco se fue recuperando, lentamente salió de su tristeza y se reincorporó, por decirlo de alguna manera, a la sociedad, pero ya no más como el Edward Cullen de antaño, sino como un autómata que funcionaba por simple inercia.

Las estaciones pasaron, y se llegó de nuevo la primavera. Y, por fin, Edward se atrevió a abrir la carta….

_Ella estaba enferma._

_Cuando él partió hacia América, ella comenzó a sentirse mal. Dolores de cabeza intensos, desmayos ocasionales que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, y náuseas que le impedían alimentarse bien. En cuestión de días la pobre muchacha parecía otra. De la saludable y sonrosada joven de antaño, quedaba una muy enferma, pálida y débil muchacha._

_El doctor del palacio se dedicó exhaustivamente a averiguar qué ocurría con la sobrina favorita de la Reina, y finalmente descubrió que era un tumor alojado en el cráneo, el cual, debido a los estragos que había causado en tan poco tiempo, podía decirse que era fatal, y que a la joven no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida._

_Así que pensó que antes de que aquel hombre llorara por su pérdida tan próxima, lo mejor sería alejarlo de ella, pero sabía que su amor era tan grande que un simple "no vengas" no funcionaría, por lo que se le ocurrió pedirle a un amigo suyo, al que hacía tiempo que no veía –desde el funeral de sus padres_—_ que se hiciera pasar por su prometido y, de esa forma, romperle el corazón antes de que lo peor ocurriera._

_Le escribió una carta, conteniéndose de decirle una última vez que lo amaba, donde se expresaba con términos gélidos, distantes, su deseo de terminar su relación. Cada palabra era como enterrar poco a poco una espada de dos filos, mortalmente afilada, en su débil corazón. Y lo sentía doble porque era, además de su dolor, el sufrimiento que sabía que le causaría a él._

_La envió, anunció su compromiso con el príncipe de Edimburgo –su amigo_—_, y se autoexilió del mundo, dispuesta a esperar la muerte. Aunque, en su alma, sabía que había muerto desde el mismo instante en que había escrito el punto final de la carta._

_Supo que se recibieron telegramas, todos ellos pidiendo una explicación para su decisión, pero no contestó ninguno. Llorando los leía y los apretaba en su pecho, deseando ser capaz de cruzar el océano y refugiarse en los brazos que tanto añoraba…._

_Así es, Edward. En ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti. Con cada respiro, con cada latido de mi corazón te recordaba, y mientras le dicto estas palabras a mi doncella –porque ya no puedo ni siquiera escribir_—_ me arrepiento de mi decisión. Quisiera tenerte a mi lado, que me abrazaras y que con tu voz me arrullaras para ya no pensar en el dolor. Sé que pienso egoístamente, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de una mujer moribunda?_

_Sólo espero que cuando leas esta carta, la cual te será entregada una vez que yo haya partido, puedas perdonarme. Perdóname por haberte robado un pedazo de tu corazón, por haber roto lo que quedó de él, por haberme apropiado de tus ilusiones aquellos días. Perdóname por hacerte sufrir._

_Y más que nada, perdóname por el final que le di a esta bella historia de amor. La nuestra._

_Te amé con todo mi ser, te amo con todo lo que queda de mí, y te amaré por siempre._

_Tuya,_

_Isabella Swan, Duquesa de Kent._

_

* * *

_

"Todo había perdido sentido para él en el instante en que supo que ella había jugado con su corazón, en que supo que ya no lo quería, que incluso, estaba con alguien más. ¿Por qué jugar así? ¿Por qué haber fingido todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que doler así la traición? Y aunque quisiera, no podía maldecir su nombre, porque en realidad él sí la amaba. Con todo su corazón, con los pedazos que quedaban de este después de haber leído aquella carta, que más que eso, era una nota que laceraba con cada palabra escrita.

Pero su vida había terminado cuando recibió la segunda carta, la que confirmó todos sus temores y angustias, y más que nada, su amor perdido.

La carta que le envió la duquesa de Kent, su Isabella. _Bella_.

—¡¿Por qué? –se lamentó una vez más, y prosiguió con su llanto."

Se derrumbó por completo, y esta vez no había esperanza alguna para él.

FIN

* * *

**Nota:** Después de diez borradores (de historias diferentes), por fin pude escribir esta historia. Tenía mucha ilusión en participar, y he aquí el resultado.

Espero poder contar con ustedes en las votaciones (:

**VOTACIÓN ABIERTA. **Si te gustó esta historia, te pido tu voto. Entra al perfil del concurso "**Season Cullen Contest**" http : /w ww . fanfiction . net/u/2306976/Season_Cullen_Contest (todo sin espacios) y votes por "_Beyond the words_" en la encuesta que se encuentra al principio. ¡Te lo agradeceré con el alma!

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
